


Five times Gwaine teased Merlin

by Aeris444



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-26 10:06:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13233468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeris444/pseuds/Aeris444
Summary: Gwaine sets up the "Operation Tease Merlin" to get the man's attention back.





	Five times Gwaine teased Merlin

**Author's Note:**

> Writtent for the Challene Two of Pornalot "Tease"

When Gwaine had come back to Camelot after the battle of Camlann, helped by Percival, he had immediately asked for Merlin before passing out for a fortnight. Of course Merlin had come and stayed by his side until he opened his eyes to discover the tired face of his lover. 

Then, as Camelot was rebuilt and everyone was nursing their bruises, Merlin and Gwaine had taken their relationship from where they had left it before the battle. They spend all their time together, kissing, making love, talking or just enjoying each other’s company.

Sadly, it only had lasted a few weeks. Until the King had revoked the ban on Magic and appointed Merlin as the Court Sorcerer. 

And now, it was becoming unbearable for Gwaine.He was barely seeing Merlin and rarely alone. Merlin was always working with Arthur or making experiences with Gaius, or helping somewhere… They hadn’t touched in two weeks and it was just driving Gwaine mad. Gwaine was proud of his lover, he truly was. Merlin deserved his new position as Court Sorcerer. After all he did for Camelot, for Arthur, it seemed only natural that he was rewarded but that was just too much for Gwaine!

***

Gwaine started his “Operation Tease Merlin” the next day during the Round table meeting. He managed to switch places with Leon and sat next to Merlin. 

As Percival was reporting on the last expedition he had lead, Gwaine discreetly put his hand on Merlin’s tight, just above his knee. Of course, Merlin startled and tried to push him away but Gwaine didn’t move his hand and kept listening to Percival, not looking at his lover. 

As Percival finished his report and Leon started talking about the wheat inventory, Gwaine moved his hand again, slowly going higher. He heard Merlin’s breath hitch but the Sorcerer didn’t push him again. A small smile appeared on Gwaine’s lips but he kept feigning interest in what Leon was saying. 

Gwaine didn’t stopped there. As Arthur detailed the next patrols, Gwaine grew more adventurous and let his fingers graze Merlin’s crotch. 

Merlin tensed. Gwaine enjoyed the fact that Merlin was trying to stay quiet. He let his hand stroke Merlin’s cock more firmly and was pleased to feel it harden under his ministrations.

That’s when Arthur announced the end of the meeting and called Merlin to ask him something. 

***

Gwaine put down his quill and read his message.

“I love when you wear your violet tunic.... But I love it even more when it’s on the floor.”

A smile of satisfaction on his lips, Gwaine folded the parchment, sealed it and called for a servant.

“Can you bring this to Merlin? He should be in his work room”.

“Yes, Sir.”

The servant left. Gwaine would have liked to see Merlin’s reaction but it was just the second step of his plan.

***

It was a routine patrol but as the region had been under the influence of an evil sorcerer in the past, Merlin was accompanying them. 

Elyan was leading the way, followed by a newly appointed Knight who was clearly showing his best side on his first mission. Merlin and Gwaine were riding a few meters behind. They were all looking around, searching for anything amiss. 

Gwaine rode to join Merlin and leaned to murmur at his ear.

“Have you seen the clearing we just passed? We should go back there one day. I’m sure that tree would be perfect for me to fuck you against!”

And without waiting for Merlin’s answer, Gwaine rode faster, shouting he was going to the next town as a scout.

***

Gwaine knew his plan was working. He had seen Merlin looking at him more and more often in the past days. And if his workload hadn’t diminished, Merlin was clearly trying to spent time with Gwaine. Though, now it was Gwaine’s turn to play hard to catch.

That day, though, Merlin came to the Knights’ training and Gwaine took the opportunity to put the next step of his plan into action. 

From then on, each movement was calculated in order to show his body. He trained shirtless and always bent exaggeratedly to pick things on the ground. 

Each time, he felt Merlin’s eyes on him. Once, he even felt his magics around his body. Merlin was losing control. The fourth step was completed. 

***

Gwaine was reaching his goal and the banquet organised for a visiting noble was the perfect setting for his next teasing. 

Merlin was sitting at the royal table. From the side of the room, Gwaine was able to eye him freely. He waited for the acrobats show to start before coming behind Merlin.

“Merlin? Could I have a word with you?”

Merlin stood up and Gwaine led him to the corridor.

“What is it? Is there a problem with one of our guests?”

“Just wanted to do this.”

Gwaine pushed Merlin against the wall and kissed him. As the kiss deepened, Gwaine rubbed his thigh against’ Merlin’s crotch, feeling how it was enough to arouse him.

Though, just as the kiss grew hotter, Gwaine stopped it and drew back.

“Don’t want to hold you too long. Arthur probably needs you.”

Without looking back, Gwaine returned to the great hall. He heard Merlin groans. 

A few hours later, Gwaine left the banquet hall, satisfied. In a few days, Merlin would come to him. He was sure his teasing was becoming unbearable. He was winning. 

Just as he passed a small alcove hidden by a tapestry, he was pushed in it by an invisible force. He was incapable of moving. He recognised the feeling though. The warmth, the tickling. Merlin’s magic.

A few seconds later, Merlin came in front of him, closing the tapestry behind him.

“So? Did you find it amusing?”

“Quite.” Gwaine answered.

“Let’s see if you’ll find it so entertaining when I’ll be the one teasing you!”

***  
The next day, Gwaine missed his patrol and Merlin asked Arthur for a few days of rest.


End file.
